He sang like music to my ears
by ObsidianHeartX
Summary: Mini-story. 3 years is a long time with no contact, sometimes you unwillingly forget that which you treasure most. LEMON IN LAST CHAPTER -- you've been warned
1. Prologue

AN: sorry its short i got this out instead of waiting to get over a huge ass mind blank. :/

Prologue:

_Ok, how was I supposed to choose? It was like making a dog starve and make it decide between food and its puppies. It was utterly impossible; but I would conquer the impossible and choose one for the sake of… well my starvation. Today's choice is… vanilla! Ta da!_

I opened the door, whilst almost tripping over myself when I saw what awaited me inside. It was magnificent; a perfect mix created the perfect outcome, and it left me speechless, my mouth dropped, almost literally. Oh yes, the ice cream shop looked pretty good too might I add; but this, what I was looking at, this was sheer perfection. A mess of brown-black locks covered his face, looking almost… windblown? A perfect complexion, if not a little dirty, oh and his body? Don't let me get started! He wore black, and boy how it fit him. I walked up to the counter, and yes I was by myself, that's what I get for hanging out with mentally retarded friends.

I went to order when the darkly clothed boy came to order at the same time. I looked at him, and he looked at me with piercingly dark eyes, dark eyes which reminded me of him so much.

"u-um, you can go first," I muttered, hoping he didn't hear my voice waver.

He continued to look at me, almost willing me to see something I could not. Dark, obsidian pools that looked so familiar, that I had already fallen into once before.

A boy, and his girlfriend that I despised so much, that I had helped at least a year ago; along with their little hoard of chibi followers and another blonde haired blind boy that reminded me so much of one of my friends. Only, I saw him before I saw the girl and the herd that followed him. And when I saw her cling to him, the way they acted around each other, it was like a dagger stabbed me; A Fang had pierced my heart.


	2. Vanilla IceCream

Vanilla Ice-Cream:

_Stupid Vanilla; _that's all she could think of as she walked out of the ice-cream store unsatisfied.

"Sorry, we're out of vanilla, he took the last bit." the server told her as she nodded to the boy leaving the store.  
_"It's my favourite flavour."_ He had stated matter-of-factly as he walked away, never to let her mind rest again. So, so similar to someone she once knew._  
_

'_The eighth wonder of the world; a boy, whose name I never learnt. And why the fuck is a guy taking up all my thinking space! Grrr. Change thought patterns, now.  
__Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang.__ …okay, that didn't work.'_

She sighed in contentment, 'yeah, that's it, Fang. I remember the name but I no longer recognize any emotion tied to it. It's just a name, surrounded by numb and dull emotions. Which, by the way, are so over-rated' She thought to herself bitterly, 'Sinister, black orbs full of nothing but lust, Dull clothes to pale his already battered skin, messy hair that never gets washed.'  
_A picture that is imprinted in my mind, blurred by the tears I had shed, now just a fading memory._

Black orbs, dull clothes, Messy hair. A picture imprinted in her mind, but was too hazy at the time to connect the pieces together. Fang.  
_Willing me to see something I could not. _Could it be he had come back? Where were the rest of them? Mind was roaming a million questions, thinking a thousand thoughts and yet she couldn't see the shadowed figure leaning against the wall as she walked in the opposite direction. To stunned by her new revelation she failed to notice walking past yet the same figure. Headphones in, she walked to a friends' house near by, head down, thoughts, questions and reasoning flowing through a now full head.

'Is she okay?' he thought to himself. He had looked at her in the ice cream store and seen the angelic face that never left his mind. 'I thought she knew me' he asked to no one, 'Is she the same girl I knew?' His thoughts vanished as he looked back up at her, heading to walk across a busy road and a bright red 'don't walk' sign flashing, cars speeding a million miles an hour.  
Thinking fast, the mysterious boy ran towards this temporarily air-headed girl to save her life, forgetting the cold shoulder she had just unintentionally given him.

Cold male arms were wrapped around her waist, held in place by her own, as she clung to her savior.  
"Oh my god." She whispered, turning around and clinging to a slender and well-toned body. Unbeknownst to her, Fang had been places kisses on top of her head, as he held her close to his chest.  
"Thank-you." She murmured into his chest.

'She was so out of it she didn't even look at who stopped her, imagine if I was a pedophile?' Fang thought to himself, chuckling at the idea of the guy getting beaten by this small lady. She looked up as she felt the vibrations in his chest, signaling he was laughing.

As she tilted her head up, Fang placed a loving hand upon her cheek. "Sammy," he whisper, "Oh how I've missed you." And with that she gasped, _'Fang, it really was you.' _she thought, losing all comprehensible thoughts and speech after that.  
Still staring at seemingly black pools, an offspring of butterflies produced in the pit of her stomach. Vanishing almost instantly as a gentle mouth covered her plump pink lips. Time stood still between them, and to on looking bystanders, they were just an adorably cute couple sharing a tender kiss.

Surely there was nothing that could stop this moment, but alas, survival won out as the need for air consumed them.

She pulled back, Fang's arms still encircling her. "You taste like vanilla ice-cream." She stated, receiving a sexy smirk in return.  
As she slowly gained attentiveness again she felt a cold patch on her shirt, looking down she noticed she was slathered in vanilla ice-cream. Looking at Fang and down pointedly to her shirt he directed yet another rare grin at her, "May I?" he had questioned, replied simply by a raised eyebrow and a," not in a public place."

-

"Let me get this straight," Sammy told him, "you left me for more than two years, with Max no less, because she suspected me of being a spy?" as they walked to Fang's hideout house.

"…in a nutshell, yes." replied the mysterious man. After contemplating whether or not she wanted the answer.

"So where is Max and the rest now?" regretting it as soon as she said it as a pained look crossed his handsome facial features.

He was silent for a few moments before responding with a "things got difficult when Nudge got killed. Max went psychotic, attacking us all. Angel hid with Gazzy and Iggy and I flew off."

"That was how the scientists screwed up Iggy's vision in the first place. She went all crazy paranoid, threw a huge fit, and smashed everything. She mixed an acid with Iggy's eye enhancement formula." He continued before going silent once more.

An awkward stillness filled the air, even though they were still walking; now reaching the hideout.

"Well I have _someone's _vanilla ice-cream down my front, so I'm going to go clean it, and scavenge around here for a new shirt." Sammy called out, quickening her pace until a firm hand grasped her arm and twirled her around, pinning her to the hallway wall. He lowered his head into the nape of her neck, nibbling softly on her flesh while whispering against her skin, "But I quite like the image of you with a white, sticky substance on you."

She pushed him off, "hmm, I get the feeling we're not talking about vanilla ice-cream anymore." As she walked into what she supposed was his bedroom looking for a top to change in to. She sat on the bed, holding the shirt in her lap as she tried wiping off the slowly melting frozen dairy product.

"I share this place with Iggy, but he went to some chick's place; I heard she like bombs as well, so where were we before?" He questioned almost huskily, closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
